


Casting Moonshadows

by Kandai



Series: Empire of the Moon [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Evil Man in the Moon, Gen, Guardian Pitch Black, Murder, Torture, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur monde était gouverné par la Lune, tyran sans visage ni pitié, et Pitch Black avait toujours pris un plaisir particulier à éliminer ceux que sa maîtresse nommaient ennemis. Celui-là, cependant, promettait d'être une tout autre histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Moonshadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Avril 2013.

** Casting Moonshadows **

 

Après cinq longues journées, les cris de douleur commencèrent finalement à s’espacer.

S’il avait été doté d’une enveloppe charnelle capable de transpirer, Pitch Black se serait épongé le front avec un sourire de satisfaction profonde devant le travail qui s’étendait à ses pieds. Plus d’une fois, il s’était surpris à suspendre ses tortures pour simplement _profiter_ de la souffrance terrifiée qui émanait de sa victime avant de replonger de plus belle, brisant avec délectation l’espoir naissant d’un bref relâchement dans le flot continu de douleur. Rassemblés en cercle autour de lui, ses délicieux cauchemars piaffaient d’une impatience vrombissante, inhalant la peur qui embaumait la pièce comme le parfum entêtant d’une fleur en été. Ils devaient sentir que la fin était proche – et oh, comme elle était proche.

Pitch ne put retenir un sourire cruel. Le meilleur restait à venir.

A ses pieds, l’esprit pleurait doucement des larmes de silence horrifié. Ce qui avaient un jour été des jambes fondaient déjà sur le sol, se dissolvant sur la surface noire et polie de l’antre du bourreau avec la rapidité de la neige sous un soleil d’août aux tropiques. Au-dessus des moignons éclatés, un tronc frêle était secoué de sanglots douceâtres, chacun procurant une sensation délicieuse aux brumes sombres qui tourbillonnaient dans l’atmosphère pesante. Des cheveux brillants s’étalaient mollement sur le sol couleur nuit et de grands yeux aveugles s’écarquillaient et se fermaient dans un battement irrégulier de paupières. Faiblement, l’esprit gémissait encore malgré la moitié de sa substance corporelle dissoute sur la pierre lisse – Pitch ne pouvait que se montrer émerveillé par tant d’acharnement. 

Tant de courage et tant de peur, pourtant : cela lui faisait l’effet d’un médicament un peu amer qui soulageait presque instantanément un mal invisible – désagréable de prime abord mais si bon sur un long terme. Le Croque-mitaine se pencha un peu plus et ses griffes éraflèrent le front encore lisse et constellé de taches minuscules.

— Pitié, murmura la fragile créature avec une bravoure qui dissimulait mal sa terreur. _Pitié_.

Oh, comme Pitch adorait entendre les suppliques, combien les délectables sanglots qui perçaient les mots annonçaient les tourments les plus délectables. Magnifique, magnifique que son travail et quelle peur non moins douce que celle de ce pauvre enfant qui allait bientôt se dissoudre en hurlant. L’esprit malicieux laissa un de ses longs doigts blancs s’égarer sur le menton, arrachant un hurlement meurtri à la lutine qui se débattait encore faiblement.

— Pitié, supplia-t-elle, ses cheveux liquéfiés formant une auréole autour de son crâne plissé.

On y était enfin : le point culminant de cinq jours de torture, l’ultime demande du condamné qui s’égosillait avec la dernière énergie sous les mains cruellement tendres de son bourreau, la beauté des douleurs terminales et cette peur du néant qui n’avait jamais été aussi forte.

Lune, _qu’il aimait son travail_.

— Pitié pour quoi, ennemie de la Lune ? susurra l’Ombre avec délice.

La lutine aux cheveux brillants hoqueta de douleur terrifiée et des ongles pointus transpercèrent sa chair encore délicate juste au-dessus de l’endroit où un cœur avait battu, longtemps auparavant.

— Tu… tu… tue… balbutia l’esprit femelle, réduite à des soupirs et un désespoir toxique.

Le Croque-mitaine dévoila un sourire pointu, dévorant chaque seconde de ce moment précieux, tandis que ses griffes se faufilaient lentement à travers la chair glacée. Mais la lutine mourante se raidissait déjà – Pitch pinça les lèvres de mécontentement et stoppa la progression lente de ses doigts affamés.

— Oui ?

Le regard de haine pure qu’il reçut en retour acheva de le combler. Tant de peur derrière la souffrance, c’était bon, bon, _bon_ – il aurait pu poursuivre son entreprise toute la soirée encore cependant, la fée s’éteignait déjà sous ses griffes recourbées.

— Tuez… tu… tuez-m…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis incompréhensible alors que les ongles acérés achevèrent d’écraser la poitrine déjà fragile. Quelques convulsions plus tard et elle exhalait enfin son râle d’agonie, ce dernier souffle qu’il s’empressait d’avaler comme si c’était lui le mourant gisant sur son autel de marbre froid. La seconde d’après, la lutine mourut et ses restes se dissolvaient à toute vitesse dans les pierres noires et lisses.

— Avec plaisir, répondit le Croque-mitaine à la requête inachevée.

* * *

 

Leur monde était gouverné par la Lune.

Enfin, par _l’Homme de la Lune_ , disait la légende mais personne ne l’avait jamais réellement vu, si bien que le premier venu se retrouvait en droit de douter si un homme vivait vraiment dans la lune. Quoi que fût la vérité, personne à part la Lune elle-même n’était en mesure de la connaître. Pas que quelqu’un risquât prétendre détenir cette réponse tant convoitée sans craindre pour sa vie car quiconque en connaissait un peu trop sur la Lune se retrouverait assimilé comme menace – et quand leur reine traquait un esprit… Eh bien, la légende restait vague sur ce point car peu d’entre eux savaient ce qui arrivait _réellement_ aux ennemis de la Lune. Il était simplement convenu que vous étiez jugé en silence, condamné à chaque fois et qu'on ne revoyait plus jamais les pauvres hères une fois la sentence prononcée – à peine entendait-on un cri d'horreur résonner au cœur de la nuit.

La Lune n’avait pas porté d’enfants mais elle avait des élus. Des _Gardiens_ , pour reprendre le terme correct, qui se trouvaient au nombre de cinq.

Fait plutôt étonnant, le premier d’entre eux se trouvait être un esprit plutôt jeune. Nicholas Saint North, plus couramment appelé Père Noël ou Saint Nicolas selon les régions, n’avait que quelques siècles de pratique en tant qu’esprit à afficher à son curriculum vitae. En revanche, le bonhomme avait longtemps vécu parmi les humains et sa compréhension de ce monde qu’ils surveillaient tous de près comme de loin en avait fait presque par défaut le leader des Gardiens et l’héritier de la Lune, ajouté au fait qu’il leur se présentait continuellement avec l’apparence d’un homme à l’âge respectable doté d’une carrure qui forçait le respect. Malgré cette jeunesse que certains auraient qualifiée d’handicapante, le vieux bonhomme avait rapidement acquis une publicité plutôt impressionnante, ce qui avait eu le mérite d’attirer l’attention de la Lune. Elle en avait fait un Gardien quelques années seulement après sa naissance spirituelle – une première qui ne manquait pas d’en rendre d’autres envieux.

Bunnymund, en particulier, ne se privait pas de montrer ouvertement sa jalousie envers leur chef autoproclamé. Au contraire de son confrère, l’esprit qui célébrait Pâques était particulièrement _vieux_ – pas autant que la Lune ou que Pitch lui-même mais son jour de naissance devait talonner le leur d’à peine quelques décennies – et de s’être vu préféré à North lui avait particulièrement fait mal aux dents qu’il avait déjà fort longues. Déjà d’une nature encline à chicaner sur les moindres rouages mal huilés de leur mécanique, il avait longtemps fait montre d’une cordialité polaire avec son jeune frère d’armes. Parvenir à l’entente qu’ils avaient atteinte aujourd’hui avait pris du temps, beaucoup de patience et de compréhension durement acquise : c’était ainsi toutefois que se construisaient les amitiés les plus solides.

Venaient ensuite Sanderson Mansnoozie, alias Sandman (ou encore Sandy), qui veillait tendrement sur les rêves des enfants depuis si longtemps que tous auraient mis à parier que même la Lune avait oublié quand exactement cela avait commencé, et Toothiana, une fée aux plumes colorées qui protégeait avec la dernière énergie dents comme souvenirs heureux. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient vus très souvent aux mêmes endroits aux mêmes moments, la demande étant extrêmement importante de leur côté – des enfants rêvaient et perdaient des dents en permanence – cependant, ils laissaient à chaque esprit qui avait la chance de les croiser des souvenirs particulièrement uniques et chatoyants.

Ce joyeux petit groupe formait ainsi les Quatre Élus de la Lune. Les Quatre Légendes, les appelait-on souvent, sans toutefois jamais perdre de vue que leur reine avait élu cinq esprits pour accomplir ses volontés en ce monde.

Ce n’était pas non plus comme si le nom de Pitch Black pouvait rester facilement ignoré.

* * *

 

A peine Pitch posa-t-il son pied sur le parquet d’or poli du Pôle Nord qu’une ombre traversa les lumières du Globe, les faisant clignoter une brève seconde. Le Croque-mitaine se fendit de son plus beau sourire aux dents pointues, très fier de son petit effet. La première fois qu’il avait usé de ce tour, North avait hurlé de panique et Bunnymund s’était presque évanoui sous le choc de voir les précieuses petites étoiles disparaître de la surface dorée. La peur qui avait émané de chacun de ses collègues, pendant ces brèves secondes de fausse alarme, avait été tout simplement _exquise_.

Bien sûr, l’habitude s’installant et le temps aidant, ces lumières qui s’affolaient avaient fini par prendre la signification de « Tiens, v’là Pitch » plutôt que « Déclarez l’état d’urgence ! » Pitch aurait été déçu si cette manie qu’il avait prise n’eût pas voulu dire qu’il allait devoir chercher d’autres moyens d’effrayer ses congénères. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de rester en forme que de pratiquer, sur tous les sujets à portée de main ?

De plus, il adorait se montrer _créatif_. La petite lutine de tout à l’heure en avait délicieusement fait les frais.

Comme il s’y attendait, seul Bunnymund se trouvait dans la salle. Sandman et Toothiana étaient tous deux beaucoup trop occupés pour s’arrêter une nuit au Pôle sans avoir une bonne excuse et Noël, cette détestable fête, n’étant plus qu’à quelques mois, c’était donc au tour du Gardien de l’Espoir – encore une notion ridiculement détestable – de monter la garde devant le Globe. La plupart du temps, cette tâche incombait aux deux légendes qui avaient l’incroyable privilège de ne travailler qu’une journée par an, mais tous essayaient de prendre part à ces longues et ennuyeuses veillées, histoire de ne pas inutilement charger leurs camarades. Pitch était loin d’être de nature altruiste mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer trop capricieux – le regard de la Lune n’était jamais loin. Cependant, il n’avait aucune de ces rares intentions louables quand il se dirigea résolument vers l’immense lapin qui somnolait tranquillement sur une pile de coussins colorés (probablement déposés par les yétis).

— Lapin, lapin, entre et viens… siffla le Croque-mitaine dans une parodie de comptine aux accents bien trop moqueurs.

L’air familier eut pour résultat de tirer l’animal de sa torpeur et en un instant, un regard vert et alerte s’était appliqué à courir sur les moindres détails de son visage, cherchant sans doute un indice quelconque sur la prochaine calamité que l’esprit sinistre projetait de faire pleuvoir sur le monde. Il dut ne trouver aucune preuve concluante car son nez se plissa de dégoût.

— Déjà sorti de ton trou ? Par la lune ! Si j’avais su que ça serait aussi court…

Le sourire de Pitch s’élargit, se fit prédateur et Bunnymund porta inconsciemment sa main à ses boomerangs, méfiant. Le Lapin de Pâques était loin d’être un esprit docile et n’hésitait jamais à frapper avant que le coup ne parte, peu importe d’où celui-ci venait. Le Croque-mitaine réfréna à contrecœur son sourire, conscient qu’une bagarre maintenant ne ferait que prolonger le temps qu’il devrait passer dans cet insupportable endroit – le plus vite il serait parti, le meilleur.

— Ne te donne pas un lumbago, peluche, tempéra l’homme des ombres. Je viens simplement faire mon rapport.

Bunnymund grogna, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de lui envoyer son boomerang en pleine figure, mais laissa retomber ses pattes le long de ses flancs.

— Dépêche-toi de le faire et de retourner dans ta grotte, Ta Sombritude. Personne ne veut de toi ici à cette période de l’année.

Pitch se pinça les lèvres – les mois avant Noël et Pâques étaient des périodes ponctuées d’intenses pics de créativité, d’angoisse et d’adrénaline. Insupportable à vivre, par conséquent. (La dernière chose dont on avait besoin était de l’ombre sinistre qui se faufilait dans votre dos.)

— Le sentiment est partagé, rongeur, le rassura le Croque-mitaine avant de s’avancer juste devant la plaque dorée gravée d’un grand G finement ouvragé qui se trouvait juste devant le panneau de contrôle. La lune était gibbeuse au dehors, déjà presque à la moitié de son cycle de décroissance – ce qui n’empêcha pas le faible rayonnement des rayons de s’intensifier à l’endroit où l’esprit se tenait.

Baigné dans la lueur lunaire, Pitch ferma ses yeux d’un jaune malsain et laissa les murmures de la Lune l’atteindre, distants échos d’une voix grave et flûtée à la fois. Elle avait une voix d’homme, rêche et aussi polaire que les glaces du dehors.

 _Est-ce fait ?_ murmurait-il avec une touche de méfiance.

— Quelle question. Vous qui pouvez suivre le flot de chacune de nos vies, n’avez-vous pas senti celle-là disparaître dans ce néant d’où nous venons tous ?

 _Son agonie a pris longtemps._ Cela sonnait presque comme un reproche.

— Je me suis montré… inventif.

 _Certes_ , concéda la Lune. _J’oublie ce côté de ta personne, parfois_. Cela, par contre, n’était rien de plus qu’un mensonge éhonté. La Lune n’oubliait jamais rien.

Oublier cet état de fait équivaudrait à creuser sa tombe.

— J’ai rempli ma mission, répondit Pitch, légèrement sur la défensive.

 _Comme toutes les autres_ , apprécia la voix lointaine. _Tu me sers si fidèlement depuis très longtemps, Pitch. Un tel travail finira bien par mériter récompense. Oui, une récompense…_

Le concerné serra les dents mais garda le silence. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes quand on parlait de vœu accordé à l’Homme de la Lune. Ce dernier sembla toutefois satisfait de l’absence de réponse et les rayons commencèrent à s’affadir.

_Rentre chez toi. J’aurais besoin de toi dans un avenir proche._

— Comme vous voudrez.

Comme s’il pouvait faire autrement.

Une fois la lumière disparue, Pitch rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert de son collègue. Ce dernier fronçait le nez dans un visible signe d’écœurement.

— Qui c’était, cette fois-ci ? demanda le Lapin, au grand étonnement du bourreau. Personne n’osait jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit sur ses victimes – ils étaient tous bien trop terrifiés de se retrouver le prochain sur la liste pour ce faire.

— Quelle importance ? Une ennemie de la Lune, rien de plus.

— Mouais… Ils le sont tous, murmura Bunnymund, une amertume dangereuse au fond de la voix – Pitch frémit, surpris par cet écart. Pour peu que leur reine fût de mauvaise humeur, cela frôlait la rébellion sous-jacente – et de la part d’un Gardien, en plus ? Inacceptable.

— Surveille tes paroles, peluche, claqua sèchement son vis-à-vis, entre colère et malice. Faire partie des Gardiens ne te rend pas intouchable et tu ne voudrais pas tomber entre mes mains.

— J’aimerais bien voir ça arriver, Ta Sombritude, répliqua l’animal légendaire, piqué au vif. Il ne sera pas dit que le Gardien de l’Espoir se serait rendu sans combattre.

— C’est ce qu’ils disent tous, grinça le Croque-mitaine, une joie malsaine au fond des yeux. Ils se battent toujours avant d’abandonner – où serait le plaisir à accomplir une si sale besogne, sinon dans les cris qu’ils hurlent avant de se soumettre ?

La figure allongée avait pâli soudainement et – oh, sa peur, _sa peur_ , quel délice. Involontairement, les narines pointues s’agrandirent comme pour humer la frayeur qui courait le long du corps élancé : l’infime tremblement des oreilles, la pupille rétrécie, les poings serrés… autant de réactions physiques toutes aussi exquises les unes que les autres. Il lui en fallait moins que ça pour fondre sur ses victimes désignées – mais malheureusement, l’exécrable Gardien ne faisait pas partie de ces dernières et le moment s’en alla aussitôt qu’il fut venu.

— Va te perdre dans ton trou noir et humide, espèce de vampire, cracha Bunnymund en guise d’au revoir.

Pitch ne se fit pas prier et tourna ses talons ombrageux, fuyant l’odeur envoûtante avant de commettre une erreur. 

* * *

 

Pitch Black était le Cinquième Gardien, celui dont on taisait le nom par crainte d’être entendu. Contrairement à ce que les croyances populaires s’évertuaient à maintenir, son rôle ne se cantonnait pas à donner des mauvais rêves aux enfants – ses cauchemars _étaient_ des créatures autonomes après tout, ils pouvaient très bien se passer de lui pendant des siècles et continuer de corrompre à leur guise les créations de Sandman, ce n’était pas non plus comme si l’humanité allait arrêter de cauchemarder d’un instant à l’autre. Pitch se nourrissait des moindres sentiments de peur qui existaient, sans faire de distinction de race, sexe ni genre, qu’il s’agisse de la peur de se promener la nuit dans des quartiers mal fréquentés à celle, _ô combien délectable_ , de mourir. De part sa nature même, il était bien facile de détester celui qu’on avait presque injustement nommé le Croque-mitaine mais le reste du monde oubliait très facilement la nécessité de la peur.

Sans la peur, ni courage ni prudence. Sans la peur, des enfants s’aventuraient en riant sur les routes, les filles dans des allées sombres et personne n’aurait plus agi par crainte de perdre ses êtres chers. Sans la peur, qu’est-ce qui empêcherait les enfants de jouer avec le feu ou de sortir au milieu d’une tempête ou même d’obéir à leurs parents si nulle part il n’y avait crainte de décevoir ? Sans la peur, où partiraient ces sacrifices héroïques commis au nom des autres ? Tuer la peur serait priver l’humanité de son premier mécanisme de défense contre l’agression extérieure et annihiler toute notion d’espoir ou de bravoure. Combien de vies n’avait-il pas sauvées en touchant une épaule ou un front, en élevant ce mur de peur contre les dangers invisibles pour ces braves mais si naïfs, si aveugles humains ? Combien de jeunes vierges n’avait-il pas frôlé, les faisant ainsi rebrousser leur chemin, ce même chemin où s’étaient égarés plus loin des bandits peu recommandables ? Combien d’enfants n’avait-il pas chassé des bois dès les premières minutes de la nuit, les forçant à rentrer chez eux pour éviter qu’ils ne tombassent dans la gueule de loups affamés ? Combien d’esprits la peur de l’isolation les avait poussé vers d’autres, créant ainsi des affinités et une joie qui n’aurait jamais existé si cette même crainte de rester seul ne les avait pas motivés en premier lieu ? 

Combien d’êtres devaient leur vie à la peur ? On le sous-estimait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il méritait _définitivement_ une augmentation.

Pitch Black était le Cinquième Gardien, l’innommé, l’ombre de la Lune. Il ne possédait aucun titre, n’en désirait pas moins mais si leur reine avait pris la peine de lui en accorder un, Pitch aurait sans doute été nommé Gardien du courage.

(Ironie, ironie, merveilleuse ironie. Encore heureux pour lui, la Lune n’avait pas beaucoup de sens de l’humour.)

Bien sûr, il ne s’agissait là que de sa mission officielle.

Sa mission officieuse était d’un tout autre ordre. 

* * *

 

A peine était-il rentré dans les ombres rassurantes de son repaire que Melope, son le salua d’un hennissement impatient. Avec un soupir un peu las, Pitch laissa la jument monstrueuse trotter jusqu’à lui et flatta distraitement l’encolure sombre quelques instants. Il n’en avait laissé rien paraître devant son irritant collègue mais les paroles de la Lune l’avaient plus affecté qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

 _Mériter récompense_. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Qu’est-ce que cette vieille chouette préparait encore du haut de son perchoir étoilé ? Les yeux toujours rêveurs, Pitch gratta inconsciemment la marque blanche qui ornait son poignet droit – un croissant de lune pâle et imparfait qui tatouait sa peau comme une chaîne garnirait le poignet d’un prisonnier.

La comparaison lui arracha un sourire sans joie. Bien loin d’être aussi libre de mouvement que sa profession le laissait supposer, il était probablement un des esprits que la Lune avait le plus longtemps gardé sous un solide joug, exigeant qu’il restât presque toujours sous son regard inquisiteur et ne l’autorisant que rarement à se retirer dans ses sombres cavernes hors du temps – jamais hors du cadre d’une mission, comme maintenant.

Étrange. Malvenu, même, si on considérait à quel point cette première le rendait nerveux.

Quoiqu’il se passât au-dehors et il s’y passait toujours beaucoup de choses, la Lune semblait prête à tout pour y mettre un terme – quitte à prendre des risques aussi stupides que de laisser son bourreau errer sans gardien. Pas que Pitch eût idée de tenter quoi que ce fût – il n’était pas suicidaire – mais tout de même… ce n’était pas le genre de la maison.

— Les nuits s’annoncent sombres, Melope.

Sombres… et froides. 

* * *

 

La Lune eut bientôt une nouvelle mission pour lui et elle n’aurait en rien différé des autres s’il n’y avait eu ce ton pressant et impérieux qui avait donné l’ordre, la promesse miroitante d’une récompense à la clé. C’était presque trop beau pour être réel et s’il ne connaissait pas aussi bien la vieille gardienne des nuits, il se serait méfié de ses cadeaux qu’elle distribuait avec autant de nonchalance qu’elle ordonnait les mises à mort.

Raison ou non, cette cible était _différente_ des centaines qu’il avait exécutées jusqu’à présent.

Et il ignorait pourquoi exactement mais cette nouvelle traque promettait bien des surprises qu’il se trouvait impatient de rencontrer. North avait grimacé devant son allégresse quand il était venu lui présenter son rapport mais s’était abstenu de commentaires – certainement, de nouvelles rumeurs courraient sur son compte d’ici la fin de sa mission mais l’Ombre damnée n’en avait cure.

 _Autre chose_ , avait dit la Lune alors qu’il était sur le point de se mettre en chasse.

Pitch avait stoppé tout mouvement pour attendre l’instruction supplémentaire, un sourcil haussé avec scepticisme.

 _Ramène-le-moi vivant_.

 _Oh oui_ , avait pensé Pitch Black en partant sur les traces de sa prochaine proie – un esprit sans nom dont il n’avait qu’un vague témoignage et des endroits d’apparition récurrents. _Cette nouvelle cible était définitivement_ différente.

* * *

 

Sa cible ne se montrait, égale à ses semblables, que les soirs où la lune refusait de montrer son visage pâle aux yeux perçants. Les nuits de lune morte étaient aussi rares que peuplées car il n’était guère prudent de se montrer les autres soirs, quand on était ennemi de la Reine céleste.

Les nuits d’hiver, les plus longues du lot, étaient bien évidemment les plus convoitées par leurs ennemis légendaires. Aussi Pitch ne s’étonna-t-il pas vraiment de guetter finalement l’apparition de sa prochaine victime lors d’une nuit froide de janvier, perdu dans les ombres d’un petit bosquet de la côte Est des États-Unis, à moitié sûr que celle-ci se montrerait – ses recherches avaient débouché sur un frustrant échec car la cible se montrait décidément peu et il en avait été réduit à du simple calcul de probabilités.

La neige s’était mise à tomber avec lenteur durant la soirée, formant un duvet blanc mince mais glissant sur la terre durcie par le froid. Même les fils dorés que projetait son collègue nocturne ne parvenaient pas à adoucir l’atmosphère sinistre qui s’était abattue sur la petite ville de Burgess et dès qu’il entendit les hennissements furieux de ses cauchemars, le Gardien au sable d’or se hâta de diriger ses constructions de sable magique vers d’autres villes pleines d’enfants bienheureux.

Pitch avait haussé les épaules et avait grincé des dents, histoire de se donner un air contrit et donc effrayant. Rien ne valait les cris de terreur dès la première apparition – une douceur qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de convoiter tant elle est exquise, délicieuse volupté.

— C’est mauvais pour la santé, répliqua une voix flûtée alors qu’il s’appliquait à tordre son sourire en une grimace.

Pris par surprise, Pitch brandit immédiatement sa faux de ténèbres vers le milieu de l’étang, là d’où le son avait jailli. S’il s’agissait d’un ennemi aussi rusé que –

Un enfant l’observait depuis ses orbes azurs, perché sur une crosse de bois, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire et le doux blanc de ses cheveux rappelant la neige. Bien loin de contraster avec les bois grisâtres et blancs qui l’entouraient, il semblait s’y fondre avec tant de naturel que l’âme damnée n’eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi l’esprit était aussi insaisissable qu’on le disait.

— Pitch Black, hein ? commenta-t-il avec la voix rauque d’un adolescent en pleine mue. Vous êtes plus grand que ce que j’avais imaginé.

— Vraiment ? susurra le Croque-mitaine en dissolvant son arme à ses pieds. Ravi de faire une aussi bonne impression, surtout pour une première rencontre. D’habitude, les esprits s’enfuient devant moi.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je ne les comprends pas. Les dents pointues, la grimace, la faux… Tout à fait charmant. On dirait cette bonne vieille Mort venue vous rendre une visite impromptue.

Pitch tiqua à la mention de l’Esprit de la Mort. Pour l’avoir rencontrée de nombreuses fois, il savait que cette dernière était loin d’être « cette bonne vieille », peu importait ce que disait l’enfant aux cheveux de neige. Entendre un tel qualificatif s’appliquer à sa personnalité, c’était plutôt… dérangeant.

Tout, à y repenser, était plutôt dérangeant quand on regardait l’esprit qui avait posé nonchalamment un pied sur le sol gelé de l’étang.

A commencer par le fait même de plonger dans les grands yeux de ce gamin mal grandi : il y avait de la peur, bien sûr, une telle terreur que cela lui donnait envie de coucher l’enfant-neige sous ses ombres et de le faire hurler à jamais ; peur d’être seul, peur des rayons pâles, peur de l’orbe qui susurrait des paroles empoisonnées, peur de l’eau immobile dans l’étang, peur, peur –

De la peur, oui, mais pas peur de _lui_.

Pour le Croque-mitaine, c’en était presque vexant.

— Et donc, à qui ai-je l’honneur ?

L’enfant-neige se fendit d’un rictus peu avenant sur un visage aussi jeune et Pitch ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil interrogatif devant une telle démonstration d’agressivité restreinte. On le craignait d’habitude mais il n’était pas non plus étranger à l’hostilité.

— De toute évidence, pas à un ami.

 _Là_ , en revanche, il s’agissait véritablement d’une première. Jamais un ennemi de la Lune n’avait aussi expressément assumé son statut – pas devant son bourreau le plus craint et le plus appliqué, en tous cas – même ceux qui avaient souhaité que la mort vînt les trouver avant même que Pitch ne commence.

— Si pressé de mourir, ennemi de la Lune ? ricana le Croque-mitaine, des filaments de ténèbres courant sur les doigts.

Pour toute réponse, le gamin pencha la tête et battit poliment des cils, un peu trop innocemment pour un esprit qui n’avait que la silhouette d’enfantine. Non, il y avait autre chose sous ce masque blanc – et Pitch se trouvait choqué de désirer connaître les terreurs si bien cachées sous les yeux placides.

— Pas vraiment, non, avoua l’enfant-neige avec un minuscule rictus.

La prochaine chose que Pitch Black connut fut la sensation atroce d’avoir été frappé par un mur de glace liquide et ce ne fut que grâce à ses effroyables réflexes qu’il parvint à éviter la seconde attaque qui avait directement lancée après la première. Agrippant l’encolure de Melope de la main gauche, il invoqua à nouveau sa faux de ténèbres et l’abattit avec célérité sur son attaquant.

Uniquement pour trouver ce dernier disparu dans une giclée de flocons.

Pitch grogna dans ses dents pointues devant la rapidité de son adversaire et se retourna rapidement, assez vite pour éviter la troisième vague de glace pure que l’esprit lui avait envoyé par surprise. Un Élémentaire ! _Évidemment_ , sa mission spéciale devait consister à capturer un Élémentaire dissident. Rares, ces derniers étaient détenteurs de grands pouvoirs que la Lune s’était empressée de convoiter dès les premiers temps de son règne – en croiser un qui se revendiquait ennemi de cette dernière était un spectacle unique. D’autant plus que celui-ci savait se battre et n’hésitait pas à faire usage de ce talent.

Pitch jura en évitant une nouvelle vague de flocons tranchants comme des rasoirs et répliqua en envoyant ses poings d’Obscurité. Les boucliers de glace du gamin se chargèrent de stopper la riposte mais les quelques secondes perdues à les déployer donnèrent à Pitch l’occasion de frapper à nouveau.

Sa faux déchira le sweat-shirt bleuté de l’Élémentaire, arrachant un cri de fureur pure à ce dernier, et avant que Pitch n’ait le temps de profiter de son avantage, l’Esprit était dans les airs, porté par les vents de l’Est.

Pitch grogna contre ce retournement de situation et agrippa de nouveau sa jument lorsqu’elle se lança dans le ciel assombri. Au loin, l’aurore jouait avec l’horizon – le soleil se lèverait bien assez tôt et alors ses Cauchemars seraient forcés de battre en retraite, sous le poids des enfants éveillés.

Visiblement, les lueurs devaient avoir attisé les mêmes craintes chez son adversaire car les attaques qui suivirent se firent plus drastiquement plus intenses, presque violentes là où les premières salves de froid s’étaient contenté de blesser. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, les assaillants luttèrent à armes égales, chaque coup rencontrant l’autre avec autant d’ardeur, ne laissant aucune seconde de répit à la partie adverse, quand soudainement, le bout recourbé du bâton, lui heurta le creux du poignet.

Pitch _hurla_ , de surprise et de douleur – parce que, par la Lune, ça faisait mal ! Un coup d’œil rapide lui montra son avant-bras recouvert d’une épaisse couche de givre ainsi que les veines d’un bleu pâle courant en dessous. Son sable noir s’appliquait déjà à résorber la glace insultante mais le mal était déjà fait.

Quand Pitch releva la tête, ce fut pour voir l’enfant-neige, son ennemi, déjà haut au-dessus de lui, repoussant sans mal les Cauchemars qui s’étaient arrêtées au son de son cri outragé.

— J’aurais adoré poursuivre mais j’ai d’autres projets en tête. A plus, Pitch Black !

Sans un autre mot, l’enfant-neige fonça dans les hauteurs, propulsé par un courant d’air froid et devint en l’espace de deux battements de cil, un minuscule point ballotté dans le ciel maussade du matin.

Pitch jura lourdement et envoya d’une pression mentale ses juments les plus rapides à la poursuite du fuyard. Il n’ignorait pas qu’il y avait peu de chance pour qu’elles le rattrapent, vu l’aide que les vents semblaient lui apporter, mais il ne serait pas dit que Pitch Black ferait un jour preuve de mauvaise volonté dans l’exécution de sa besogne.

— La Lune ne sera pas contente.

* * *

 

Il devait retirer son affirmation : une fois qu’il eût fini son rapport, la voix de la Lune se mit à trembler d’une fureur trop longtemps contenue qui éveilla une curiosité mêlée de terreur en lui, des sentiments qu’il ne se sentait plus capable de ressentir depuis longtemps. Une fois que les rayons brûlants se rétractèrent, le bourreau en disgrâce se demanda avec un détachement forcé ce qu’il convenait d’en faire.

Bunnymund le remit sur pied sans grand soin pour sa silhouette encore tremblante, ignorant la pitié qui suintait de toutes les plumes de Toothiana et les longs regards perçants de Sandman, et ne perdit pas son temps pour demander, une fois assuré que leur collègue le moins aimé n’allait pas se dissoudre dans l’air glacial :

— J’n’sais pas qui t’a laissé filer, Dracula, mais tu l’as vraiment mise en pétard.

Une fois n’était pas coutume et beaucoup marqueraient ce moment dans un vague historique des « fois où Pitch Black n’a pas eu le dernier mot », Pitch Black n’avait pas la moindre réponse pour l’insupportable lapin. L’insolent Élémentaire ne lui avait laissé ni nom ni carte de visite et la Lune avait refusé de lâcher la moindre information quant à son importance, ce qui ne l’avait jamais ennuyé auparavant.

Mais ce misérable flocon de neige sorti de nulle part lui avait tenu tête, l’avait humilié et s’était échappé sur le dos du vent – avait filé à une telle vitesse que même ses Cauchemars les plus rapides étaient rentrées bredouilles.

La Lune pouvait gronder de colère, Pitch ne la craignait pas.

Il retrouverait cet insupportable enfant-neige qui avait osé se dresser contre la Lune et sa bête noire sans trembler de peur. Il le retrouverait, détruirait le maudit bâton qui lui avait presque enlevé son bras et alors, il _l’écraserait_.

Quoi qu’il lui en coûte.


End file.
